Murasaki Forest
Mursaki Forest ( , Deep Purple Forest) is a location adjacent to the Chimera Lab home to the Thunder Tower and several chimeras, such as the Parental Kangashark and the Reconstructed Lion. All members, Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, and Boney have reached this area in the events of Chapter 4 to 5. The Murasaki Synopsis: Duster's Flashback This is where Duster hid the Egg of Light before the events of Chapter 4. He hid it in a withering and dying Clayman, for years. Suddenly in Chapter 5, the Clayman is zapped with 2,000 volts of electric energy, giving it life, thus making it run aggressively to the next Clayman Factory. Chapter 5: The Tenacious Thunder Tower The forest has a colony of moles that tell you a story if Lucas is willing to talk to them. A random hole leads to the Clayman, which gets zapped, and it hurriedly runs to a garbage truck, situated in the west of the new Clayman Factory. Also, there's a big highway. But before that, Boney ditches the kid disguise. He reverts back to a "dog-smelling kid" as quoted from Fierce Pork Trooper, or just a dog. Having a combat level of 25+, and having ensured that Lucas and co. goes back to Osohe Castle, to beat classical period's conductor Lord Passion and the "Mystical Shoes," they can pass the area of Murasaki Forest. In Thunder Tower, there are technical enemies, like the oh-so very passive Whatever's and the harmless, yet deadly Minor Robot. Passing through such formidable, yet weak and worthless military technology, Lucas and co. will eventually reach you reach King P's toy room. It is complete with toys, a great-looking Star-Shaped Jacuzzi, and the legendary Friend's Yo-yo. Ms. Marshmallow, the resident roomkeeper and trusty maid robot monitors everything in the room. She is also an optional boss, that can be triggered for "checking" on the Yo-yo. Save Frogs and Instant Revitalizing Machines are the best stops along the way, in which is supports Lucas and co. 100% Trivia * In Japanese, Murasaki means purple. This could refer to the trees' purple tint. * Murasaki Forest is simply an area surrounding the train station, the Ropeway, the Chimera Lab, Mole Cricket Hole, and a few hot springs. A Magypsy shell house makes its apperance, and a dragon needle is seen nearby. * Topics concerning Chapter 5 can be viewed in the articles of the Thunder Tower and the Highway. Enemies *Batangutan -- Sadly, an orangutan head with bat wings. Watch out for its fleas! *Ostrelephant -- An ostrich-elephant. Quick on its feet, yet very powerful. *Einswine -- A machine-latched psychokinetic brain on a seemingly harmless pig. *Pigtunia -- Pig plants that have teary spores and multiple seeds. *Top Dogfish -- Rarest, yet largest dog that is extremely rare and extremely dangerous. *Dogfish -- Resident dogs that can wield PK Freeze. *Cattlesnake -- A cow with a snake neck. It has a terribly high offense stat. *Parental Kangashark -- This is a shark-kangaroo chimera. Commonly drops Beef Jerky. *Reconstructed Lion -- A lion with robotic tentacles. These are aggressive creatures. *Mecha-Turtle -- A passive mobile arsenal. Approaching on its back is a bad idea. Category:Mother 3 Locations